pitch black
by akachiis
Summary: College AU. 8 years after the death of koro sensei, 8 years after Nagisa losing to Karma. Kayano Kaede had to lose her sight to save Nagisa from death. Kayano, who is now need to cope with her destroyed career, and Nagisa who feels he's responsible for Kayano's current condition. Will love bloom? - "You're now my responsibility, Kayano."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ _Uh, thank you so much for reading. This is the 3rd time i try to post this fiction. Ugh, get your shit together. Anyways, this is a college AU fic, and yeah, please give reviews and comments. That will be so much appreciated. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter one : GUILT**

It's funny how life is. A minute you can see everything, and everyone, a minute later you're seeing nothing but blackness. That's exactly what Yukimura Akari; or Kayano Kaede feeling right now. Her career as an actress is destroyed because of this. Her whole life is ruined because of her being disabled now.

It's all so funny. Because she becomes blind after saving a person who doesn't even return her feelings.

"What did you see..?" She can hear the doctor's voice, as soon as the bandage who has been covering her eyes for almost two weeks is being removed from her eyes.

Nothing. She can't see anything but blackness.

"I..." she can hear herself freaking out. "I can't see! I can't see!" She can feel her heart,beating faster second after second. Her breath is getting heavier every second. An expression of horror can be seen on her facial expression, along with her screams.

Why is this happening to her?

"Nurse, grab her!" The nurses immediately obeyed the doctor's order , by tying both of Kayano's arms to the bed. The last thing she remembered before the doctor gave her some sedatives was when she was hysterically screaming her lungs out.

"Hey, didn't you hear? I heard that Yukimura-san is blind now!"

Nagisa could have swore that his heart is going to stop right there when he heard his classmates are talking about his close friend, Kayano Kaede . Two weeks ago Kayano Kaede was in a car accident. And all of it is his fault. Kayano didn't deserve to be severly injured from that accident. In fact, she didn't deserve to be in that accident at all! After all, she got hurt in order to save him. After that incident Nagisa broke up with the person that he was dating for almost 3 months. He wasn't sure why, but after the remarks that his ex girlfriend made about Kayano , he just got so furious that he just broke up with her.

After class is over, Nagisa immediately packs his bag and leaves the class immediately. Ever since that day, Nagisa has been dying slowly. The guilt is eating him alive. And even so he knows that, he won't stop blaming himself. Shaking his head slowly, the blunette twenty three year old male made his way to the hospital.

8 years has passed ever since they killed koro sensei and graduated from middle school. And for 8 years too, Nagisa and Kayano has been close friends. He admitted that Kayano is a very important person to him. She is irreplacable. And no matter what happens, he is his top priority even when he is dating someone. She always been more important than the person that he was dating.

Is it love? He can't say. All he understands is Kayano is a very important person in his life. Less in fifteen minutes he arrived at the hospital. After checking with the receptionist, he immediately goes to the room where Kayano is being treated. That's when he heard something crashing from inside. Panicked, he opens the door only to found Kayano on the floor, with a glass inside her palm.

" W-Who's there?" Her breathing is heavy. " Hello? Who's there? Answer me!" She knew that somebody is in there, in the room. Silence just made her got scarier than before.

"Kayano!" Nagisa's voice is nothing but worry. The blunette hastily approached his friend, trying to help. But instead, she swings that piece of glass to him which made him to back off a little.

"Stay back! Leave me alone!" She sounded distressed. Upset, frustrated. He knew that all of this is his fault. It's hard seeing Kayano like this. Of course it's hard for him to see his friend like this. After all, he has known her for 8 years! Seeing Kayano frightened like that , Nagisa approached her. After all Kayano needs someone to help her right now.

As he attempts to calm her down, Kayano accidentally swings the glass towards him and cuts his hand. Just a slight cut, it's nothing big. Though he thinks he'll need stitches. He says nothing but pulls Kayano into his embrace.

"Please don't do this.. " he begged. " It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here, Kayano. You're okay. There's nothing to be afraid of " he shushed her with his embrace, stroking her hair gently, and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Nagisa.. ?" She recognized this voice. This touch. His warmth. She recognized this too much! That she drops the piece of glass from her hand. It's amazing how he can calm her down with a single embrace. And his words always calms her down. Oh how she wished that she could see his face right now.

"Nagisa..." she repeated his name, and thus just made the blunette to tightened his hug. He could hear her soft sobbing , her soft breathing . It's all too clear, and Nagisa couldn't do anything to ease her pain away.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Kayano."

"How is it? Does it still stings?" Nagisa listened to the nurse who is stitching his right hand , and shakes his head. True, it does sting a bit. But that just normal, after all his hand is wounded. This is nothing compare to what Kayano is dealing with now.

"Well then, I'm glad Shiota-kun." She cleans his hand, and noticed Nagisa's expression. " Something happened?"

That nurse, Nurse Aoi is rather close with Nagisa. Since she has met him ever since he brought Kayano to the hospital after the accident happened.

"Nothing happened." He answers.

Nurse Aoi furrowed her eyebrows, before a smile can be seen on her face.

" is this about your girlfriend again?"

Hearing Nurse Aoi's statement, Nagisa's cheeks went bright red.

"I-It's not like that! Kaya- I mean, yukimura-san is just a friend." He paused. " a very dear friend."

"Oh really, just a 'friend'? " She gave him a playful smile. " You sure treating her like your girl." Nagisa couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Kayano ? His girl ? No.., no. Kayano is a very dear friend of him, his feelings for her is not romantic. Or so, he doesn't think that he loves her that way.

" it's not like that." He shakes his head. " because of me she is now blind. She needs me. It's the least that i can do for her."

Nurse Aoi sighed. " you have to stop blaming yourself for the accident. Yukimura-san saved you because she cares for you. You acting this way is just going to make her sad."

" You can't change the fact that it was because of me that she got blind. I should have been the dead one."

After Nagisa has been treated, he comes back to Kayano 's room only to found her lying on the bed, exhausted. Must have been the sedatives again. A sigh escaped his lips as he takes a sit next to the ravenette. It's odd to see her like this. He first met her as a cheerful greenette . After they graduates from middle school, Kayano changes her hair back to her natural hair color, black. Even though she still wears her hair just like when in middle school.

"Kayano, how are you feeling?" He feels dumb asking that because he knows that she is not fine. Everything is not fine.

"Tired." She answers. " I'm fine.." even though she says that, Kayano knows that she is terrified. She is scared. How is she going to live now? How is she going to school now?

Kayano squeezed her hands together.

Nagisa notices that. After all she could never hide things from him. The bluenette takes Kayano's hands into his, squeezing it gently.

"You're not fine" he told her. "I know that you're scared, - I will support you, Kayano. I'll take care of you. I will never leave you. You don't have to be afraid, i am here for you."

This is his redemption.

Kayano furrowed her eyebrows . Support her? Takes care of her? Is he doing this out of pity ? She doesn't want this.

This will ruin his life, and goals. She doesn't want it.

"Nagisa... you should stop blaming yourself." She said. "It's not your fault , it never is. I did that to myself. It's not your fault."

Kayano lets go of her hands from Nagisa's.

"Kayano-"

She bit her lips. " i don't want you to lose your life and goals because of this. You dont have to visit me every now and then, you don't have to take care of me . Please stop... torturing yourself like this. I'm fine, i can manage."

"NO- Kayano, i'm not torturing myself." He told her. " you are my bestfriend, i care for you. And i want to take care of you. Please, let me do it."

She gulped.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I said , no, Nagisa. And no, means no!" She is as rock headed as always. But then again, as rock headed as Kayano is, Nagisa is still the more rock headed one. Nagisa gritted his teeth, shaking his head once again.

"You can't push me away. I will not allow you to do that." Here it is again. Once he got his mind into something, it's impossible to make him to change his mind .

"Yes, i can! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!"

Nagisa widened his eyes, surprised to hear Kayano 's outbursts. This is not the first time that she has shouted to him. She has done it many many times in the past. But this time... this time is different.

"I'll come again tomorrow," he released his hand . "Please have some rest, Kayano."

He stood up from his place and walks out of the room .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two : CONFRONTATION**

"Dude, are you being serious?" Sugino looks at his best friend with his furrowed eyebrows. They are both in college now, they both are adults . They should have known what is good for them or what is bad for them.

"You're acting like youre her boyfriend or something, " he sighed. " but i'm not against your idea for taking her to live with you. At least i know that she will be safe if she lives with you."

Nagisa looks to his relection on his drink, stirring his straw, his mind tries to think how to convince Akari to live with him. Without being offensive like that.

"Do you think i'm being forceful to her?" He really doesn't like to force Kayano into doing anything, really. But he's just worried about her. Part of it is him being guilty, and a part of it is him showing his affection to her.

"Nah, man ," he replied. "You guys are rocks, but if you ask me, i would do the same thing as you. Right now, she really needs somebody to support her. If she doesn't, she'll break."

Nagisa nodded, agreed with sugino's words. After all he knows how Kayano has her heart being pierced easily in the past. He doesn't care if she would hit him or even worse, loathe him for doing this; he just want her to be safe.

And he can't lose her. He just couldn't.

Akabane Karma and Kayano Kaede has never been close, but they are friends to say at least. When he knew that Kayano has lost her sight, he feels upset . He just couldn't imagine what she would do or feel in this kind of condition. The whole class E alumnis are shocked when they received the news from Nagisa several weeks ago. Karma knew that he couldn't blame Nagisa, because it wasn't really his fault to begin with.

The redette made his way to the crowd, passing the zebra cross with his usual boring look; until his golden gaze fell to a certain spectacled girl. The girl, Okuda Manami is not very attractive. To say at least, she looked lame. she is a very diligent girl, but she has lack of social skills which made people to think that she is a geek, and chose to not socialized with people like her. To avoid her 'lameness' . but at least people like her made Karma to feel at ease. She's the only person who made him to not feel threatened. That's why he is comfortable around her. And he thought that Nagisa is exactly like her. Which is proven wrong as he noticed and knew how dangerous he is.

But still, they are in good terms.

A smile can be seen on the redette face, as he goes to Okuda's place. "Okuda-san～" a playful tone can be heard in the atmosphere, making the short haired ravenette to turn around. Over the years, after Koro-sensei's death, Okuda Manami has been struggling for finding who she is, her goal, her dreams. With the death of the 'shinigami', she has lost her dreams and hopes. She felt empty as she noticed she doesn't quite know what to do anymore. During highschool, her close friends tried to set her up to her so called path, and after graduating from high school Okuda cuts her hair.

"Karma-kun!" She is surprised to see the golden eyed boy. " oh, good evening!"

He noticed how different Okuda after the 8 years gap. She is different. Not only her hair, but something is odd about her.

He wonders what it is?

"Yo, it has been awhile." He approaches the girl, hands in the pocket. "You haven't grow a bit, Okuda-san."

A sheepish smile is present on her face. "A-Ah.. well... i wonder if it's because i dont exercise too much?"

"Dont worry too much about that," he casually replies. "Have you seen Kayano-chan lately?"

A gulp.

"...no. Kayano-san.. she.. " a sigh. "Has not been stable lately."

＊

A loud, heavy steps coming towards the blunette . The redette's expression cannot be expressed. It was a compilation of rage, upset, and - well mostly rage. There is a petite spectacled girl who is following him with distressed, and rather troubled look.

"What have you done to Kayano-chan?" He asks the blunette with the same tone which he uses when he said 'aren't you being too cocky these days, nagisa-kun?' Years ago when they were in the ninth grade. Which triggers the 'civil war' in class. The blunette, of course is surprised to see the redette in the hospital. He never visits Kayano before.

The blunette fixed his azure glance to the redette, glaring at him just like he always do if he ever got cornered.

"You haven't change ." He laughs bitterly, his right arm grabbed his collar. " ever since we were 15 years old, you haven't change one bit. Have you?"

His throat feels dry.

"W-Wait! Karma-kun?! " Okuda, who has been standing right behind karma this whole time decided to speak up. "S-Stop it!"

"Step back, Okuda-san, this is not going to end pretty." He warned.

Nagisa gulped.

"What have you done to Kayano-chan, Nagisa?" He asks again, this time bolder than before.

"Just like i told you before, Karma," he finally speaks up. "I made her blind."

"I honestly want to beat you up," Karma hisses at him, without knowing the whole incident. Yes, the whole alumnis knew that Kayano is blind but they didn't know about the accident. Only a few people knew about the accident. "Just how fucked up are you that Kayano-chan needs to deal with that now, huh ? You basically destroyed her future."

The situation heats up. Sooner or later Nagisa knew that his best friend will loses his anger . It has always been like this honestly. Whenever they argue, Karma will loses his shit.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Nagisa replies, his gaze turns cold. " without you telling me that, i know that i destroyed her future, Karma!"

The redette's golden eyes widened when he hears the sudden outbursts from the blunette. The smaller male grabbed the redette's collar in return.

"That scene plays over and over in my head just like a movie scene. You think i didn't feel guilty? I regretted the fact that I am so careless that day. Why can't I be more careful? Why did she has be the one who suffered because of me?!" He couldn't take it anymore. " i should have the one who died. I should have the one who suffered, not her!"

Karma fixed his gaze on his, listening to his rant.

"I can't do anything to safe her... " he loosened his grip. " i can't make her to laugh again . I can't...!"

Okuda, who is watching Karma and Nagisa's quarrel from afar can only gulp. How can she say to both of the guys that Kayano did that because she loves Nagisa? She would do anything for Nagisa, even dying. Obviously she knew that Kayano did that without even thinking.

She just wants Nagisa to be safe.

"If you die i'm not going to forgive you," Karma finally speaks up. "Kayano-chan did not just gave up her sight just to see you die all over again. "

A pause.

"Take responsibility and be there for her this time, will you?" Karma groaned, freeing himself from Nagisa's grip. "Geez, do something about your bloodlust will you? Honestly."

Okuda can only sigh in relief, knowing that the two of them already make up. Nagisa is stunned hearing Karma's statement. He throw his gaze to the other side, refusing to accept that statement.

"I'll take care of her. From now on." He replies softly. " i can promise you that."

Karma is going to speak, but is interrupted with the sound of somebody opening the door.

"Nagisa?" The redette can hear the fatigue, soft cracked voice from the ravenette. "Is that Karma and Okuda-san-?"

Bizarre. It's so Bizarre to see Kayano with that 'husky' voice. She looked a lot skinnier than before, and so... fragile.

Is this really his classmate? That Kayano Kaede?

"K-Kayano-san!" A worried tone came from the spe tacled petite , shy girl. While the blunette gives Kayano a soft, small smile, taking her hand into his.

"Yeah, it's Okuda-san and Karma." He told Kayano. " they have come to visit you."

"Oh, is that so? Well, excuse me for this horrible appearance," she lets out a dry laugh. " Thank you for visiting me, you two!"

A forced smile.

"I'll come to visit you again tomorrow." A cold, harsh tone came from the redette. "Let's go , Okuda-san." He grabbed Okuda's right arm as he goes to the lift.

"Eh-a-! S-See you later, kayano-san!" Okuda stuttered, waving good bye to Kayano, where the ravenette replies with another fake smile. Her heart just torn to pieces, knowing that even Karma didn't want to talk or face her anymore.

"You don't have to pretend you're okay, Kayano. " he knew that the ravenette grows weaker everyday. Obviously stressed and depressed with her condition.

"And you don't have to pretend that you're my boyfriend" she hissed coldly. "You can't make me to live with you. "

Nagisa bit his lips, hissing slightly.

"You're my responsibility now. You don't have a choice other than to live with me." He is still stubborn.

"I'm blind, not hopeless! Stop treating me like one!" She raises her tone at him , before she feels he's grabbing her shoulders and turn her around for her to properly face him.

"I am not treating you like one!" He protests. " i am genuinely worried about you, Kayano!"

She pushes him away harshly.

"Go home!" She turns around, touching the door aimlessly, until she grabbed the handle and swipes the door to the right. "LEAVE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm on a roll, otl. Anyways, hello guys! I'm the author for this fic, Akari. I realized that i have been including a lot of cast, and pairings here. Including crack pairing kurahashi/isogai. I hope you guys dont mind. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 3 : I took him for granted**

"It has been 8 years since then." Maehara Hiroto takes a look of his own reflection on his sake, before sighing heavily. "I still can't believe that Koro sensei is dead."

His childhood friend, Isogai Yuuma can only looked at the blond with furrowed eyebrows. " Go home , you're drunk." Isogai who is now working as a bartender in a well known bar can only sigh looking at his blond best friend. "Don't blame me if your girlfriend went smack down on you again."

"Shut up, Hinata doesn't even know that i'm here." He whined. "seriously, didn't you feel empty at all? Knowing that yellow octopus is gone for good?"

Isogai pursed his lips together. "At least he's with Yukimura sensei now," he told him. "Move on already, it has been 8 years since then."

Maehara tightened his grip on the small sake cup which he's holding. How can he move on? Even Karasuma sensei knew that he is pretty shaken when Koro sensei dies. Why can't he move on? "Yeah, yeah. How are you and the girls?" He turns around the cup, while Isogai's face blushes to different shades of red. "W-What are you talking about ? Kurahashi-san just went to this bar often that's all!"

"Oh?" A smirk is present on his face. " so it's Kurahashi? And i thought you have the hots for the class rep?"

A cough.

"She's gay." He responded. " she and Yada-san are going out, didn't you know?! Stop teasing me!"

A blink.

"Wait, SHE AND YADA SAN?!" Maehara freaked out, almost falling from the chair. "You're not making this up right? This is serious?!"

"Why are you so shocked anyway?" A sigh. "Besides i have never liked her that way. It's not that weird, you do know that Yada-san likes Kataoka-san since middle school."

Ugh, it seems that he can't set Itona up with Yada then, great. Now he needs to find another match up.

"Oh that reminds me, do you know about Kayano's condition?" Isogai finally brings up the problem which has been sitting in his pit forawhile now. Maehara's expression darkened.

"Yeah, Hinata told me." He drinks the last drop of the sake with a sigh. "Haven't go and visit her though. Hinata has been doing that for me."

"How is ... Okano-san? She and Kayano are close after all."

Maehara closes his eyes slightly.

"Upset, worried, furious," he replies. "But not blaming Nagisa for it. She is furious with the driver, upset that she cannot do anything to safe Kayano. -

A pause.

She was there when it happened, you know? I cannot imagine how i would have felt if it was you who got that accident."

Isogai blinked, giving his friend a smile before a playful 'snap' on Maehara's forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell , dude?!"

Isogai chuckles. "It won't. I'm not that careless, you know ?"

"Seriously dude, you're like a brother to me. Don't do stupid things. "

"Awh, Maehara you really worried about me that much? That's sweet." A laughter exploded from the ravenette, while the blond can only groaned in embarrassment. "I feel the same way, bro. Now go home, your girlfriend must be worried sick."

Moving in has never been easy for Kayano. It got worse when she went blind. Nagisa could have swore that he can only hear hisses and groans from Kayano's mouth . Not that he's blaming her for that, after all she is practically 'forced' to live with him. After seeing her process in the hospital, he definitely can't leave her alone.

"C'mon, don't frown like that." He told her with a sigh. "I'm sorry for forcing you. I'm just worried about you, Kayano. A lot."

"I wish i can see you right now, Nagisa." She replies. "I would love to beat that pretty face of yours ."

Her words hurts . It always hurt him hearing those cold, harsh words coming from his best friend's mouth. He looks down, pulling the ravenette with him as they walked towards his apartment. Kayano had no choice but to follow him from behind. It's dark, it's too dark... Kayano still not used with not seeing anything but darkness. She can only hear sounds now, this is just the worse.

Going inside to the building, kayano could hear the receptionists greeting them. And she could hear Nagisa answering the greetings. It's going so well, until one comment made her cheeks burned.

"You're moving in with your girlfriend?"

Not only Kayano who is blushing, but Nagisa as well. if kayano can see his face right now she would tease him to no end.

"... " he didn't even give any answer to the lady, but he pulls Kayano and walks faster than before. Lucky for him, Kayano has good reflects so that she can match his walking pace. stopping, Nagisa opens the door , letting Kayano to walk in first before closing the door.

"Becareful, your stuffs are here." He warned the female who didn't even move an inch ever since they got inside the room. Just before she can answer him back, a sudden open from the door surprises her so immediately she grabs Nagisa's arm who is not far from she's standing.

"Nagisa!I have come with dinner!" A loud, friendly, boyish voice came from the baseball athlete's mouth. It was too real, Kayano knows this voice too well.

This is Sugino's voice. Kayano tightened her grip on Nagisa's arm, causing the blunette to land his gaze on Kayano before he gazed up to Sugino.

"Oh my, Kayano-san?" This time a soft, gentle voice can be heard from inside the room. It was just too real, why are they coming over now? Kanzaki Yukiko gaze into the azure's eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"You're moving in with Kayano-san, Nagisa-kun?" She asks . The blunette gives her a nod. "I can't leave her alone. "

"Hey , Hey , Kayano! You don't have to be so scared, it's just us, sugino and kanzaki!" The athlete exclaimed. "It's not like we're going to hurt you or something!"

"I'm not scared!" Kayano finally speaks up. "I'm just... startled! You both surprises me!"

"Then why are you clinging into nagisa like that?" Sugino smirks, giving Nagisa the teasing grin. Seeing his grin, Nagisa could only sigh. While Kanzaki is still a bit tensed up after seeing Kayano again.

"Well, i don't know! He calms me!" Accidentally blurting her feelings like that, what the hell is she thinking? Nagisa, in the other hand can only looked at his friend awkwardly with red cheeks all over.

"Nagisa-kun always been soothing anyway," Kanzaki chuckles. "Kayano-san are you feeling fine?"

" yeah, i'm fine. It has been awhile, Kanzaki-san." She smiles to the other though it seems a little bit forced. "Are you with Sugino-kun now?"

Hearing that statement,Sugino couldn't help but blush though kanzaki's next statement broke his mood to pieces.

"Huh? No, of course not. He's a dear friend. Is it wrong to spend time with an old friend ?" She asks in return, with her usual smile.

Kayano displays a bitter smile.

"I suppose.. not."

It was rather weird to see Kanzaki and Kayano to interact that coldly. After all they were close friends in middle school. What ever happened to them? Sugino furrows his eyebrows, confused. Nagisa did feel that their relationship is a bit strange.

"I guess i'm going to walk Kanzaki san home first!" Sugino said. "I'll come again later!" He signaled Kanzaki to follow him, while the ravenette nodded in silence.

"You have not changed since middle school, Kayano-san," kanzaki told the other ravenette. "When you got cornered, you always act. And i thought i begin to understand the real you. Well then, i'm sorry for interrupting. I'll see you later."

Kayano knew that Kanzaki can see through her. She knew her so well , it's scary. Her expression darkened. Releasing Nagisa's arm, she turns around, touching everything around her, after making sure the floor is safe, she starts walking slowly.

"Kayano.." nagisa mumbles before he approaches his friend, taking her hand. " please, let me help."

Kayano, being as stubborn as ever, pulls her hand back.

"Go away. I can do this by my own." she told him and continue on walking slowly. Nagisa, knowing that Kayano is getting through her hardest time, feels best that he let her go. At least until she calms down. It's slow, but for sure she can walk to the chair in the dining room. Sitting down, she lets out a heavy sigh. Nagisa is being too worried regarding her. And honestly, it's getting annoying. She's just blind, why is he treating her so differently ? She's still the same Kayano.

Nagisa, in the mean while is unpacking Kayano's stuffs. He feels that he is indeed maybe being too worried about Kayano. But seriously he couldn't stop himself for not worrying . After all, she is still so fragile. He needs to be here for her. After finished unpacking, he goes to the dining room only to find Kayano sitting there with her blank expression.

"Kayano?" He asks. " are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality, she cleared her throat."I'm fine." She replies, before her stomach actually growls. Her cheeks went red, and Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle. Patting her head gently, he goes to the kitchen.

"You should have told me that you're hungry." He said. "I could have make you something earlier."

Embarrassed with the sudden event, she groaned in her own irritation. "I'm not hungry !" She denies in embarrassment.

Hearing her denials made him to chuckle. She really hasn't change at all since high school. It was so cute to see her got mad and embarrassed over simple things like that. Which is great by the way, to see that she is still lively like that. It's better to see her like that rather than seeing her depressed and sad. Within half an hour he finishes making omelette rice for her. Bringing the plate and spoon, he placed it right in front of the ravenette.

"Is it an omerice?"

Nagisa smiles gently and gives the spoon to her right hand.

"It is. You love it right?"

Kayano brings the spoon to the plate, and started eating. She has gotten use for eating by herself so she didn't need for Nagisa to help her with this.

Which is a relief, by the way.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered ,thanking Nagisa for the warm meal. He has done so much for her, and she took all of it by granted. She is being a jerk to hee best friend just because she is frustrated. She took it all to him.

He has given her a warm place to stay. Pay all her hospital bills, taking care of her, visiting her, making sure that she is alright-

And yet she...

His kindness really made her want to cry. He has saved her many many times. His warmth really made hee to feel safe.

"You're welcome, Kayano!" Again, she felt his warm hand on her head. A boyish chuckle can be heard echoing in this room. And yet she always ask herself the same question.

 **How did she fell in love with him?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note ;**_ Hello everyone,akari's here! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and favorites! Sorry if this chapter is a bit less than before, i'll try to do better next time. Anyways, happy reading!

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 4 : Girls are** **confusing** **.**

Kurahashi Hinano looks at the wedding invitation of Bitch sensei and Karasuma sensei with her darkened expression. True that she is one of Bitch sensei's favorite students. True that she has a close relationship with Bitch sensei.

But she never said anything about not feeling hurt with the fact that Karasuma sensei will never return her feelings back.

This past 8 years of her life, she has been nothing but bitter. Being rejected so many times with Karasuma sensei is just a common thing for her. That smile of hers is nothing but a mask. Because sometimes smiling can ease your pain away.

"Hahhh～" she sighed, letting her arms to hang on the bridge, supporting her body weight. Bitter. Bitter. She's so bitter. lifting up the invitation with her right hand, she feels nothing but sadness.

" i hate feeling like this..." she mumbles slightly before hearing somebody's voice.

"Feeling like what?"

Startled, she almost lets go of the invitation to the lake. Bless her kinetic ability for being quick and regain balance.

"U-Uwaaah !" She gasps, turning around."Isogai-kun! You surprised me!"

A blink.

"Am I ? " his brown pupils landed on the white invotation card."is that Bitch sensei's wedding invitation?"

"H-Huh? This is - uhm!" She immediately puts the invitation inside her pocket. Realizing that she can't really hide from him, Kurahashi lets out a sigh.

"You're still in love with Karasuma sensei? " and he thought that her crush for karasuma is just a middle school crush. Nothing more than that. Isogai feels somehow irritated. He doesn't understand this feeling, but he does feel irritated.

Kurahashi nodded.

"It's so weird isn't it? To stay in love with a person who doesn't know your feelings for him? Getting teased quite awhile because everybody thinks my feelings is a joke ." She looks upset, before taking the envelope from her pocket once again before ripping it.

"I'm not going." And that's final. She doesn't need to see the man that she falls in love with is getting married.

No matter how much she tried, she can't hate bitch sensei for it. Besides being her favorite teacher, she is also a dear friend of hers .

"Your feelings matter. For me anyway." He thought that she really needs a companion today. "Care for a drink?"

'Today i need to apologize to Nagisa.' That was her resolution after spending one night at nagisa's apartment. He gave her his room. And he had to sleep on the couch.

"I promise to get a bigger apartment in the future. But for now, bear with this." That was what he said. Why is he doing this ? She doesn't even do anything for him...

 ** _Why._**

But then again, apologizing to him easier said than done. After school Nagisa needs to work, and she really doesn't get to speak with people much. Except for Sugino. When you're blind, and you're alone inside an apartment for the whole day, it's pretty boring. She is alone. Unlike in the hospital , where she gets visitors and sometimes nurses and doctors who actually talks to her, today for the first time she is alone.

Sure Nagisa did dropped off lunch, and eats together with her, but... it only lasted for 15 minutes and needs to get going to the university again. The only thing that made her busy is the calls from her manager. Which made her anxious, by the way.

"I'm home!" Nagisa's voice snapped her back to reality. He's home ? Wait, what time is it- is it evening already?

"Kayano, let's eat dinner," he sits next to her, taking out the food that he just brought earlier. "Sorry it's just a simple bento take out, i'm running out of ideas. I hope you like it!" He chuckles , giving the box to her. "Here."

Kayano awkwardly takes the box from him after he gently placing it on her palms.

"W-Welcome... home, nagisa." She says shyly. Hearing her sudden words, the blunette widened his eyes for a bit before smiling and patting Kayano's head.

"I'm home, Kayano. "

Her cheeks went scarlet, her eyes burns. She always knew that Nagisa is mature, and gentle guy. No matter what.. he never really got mad at her. Just like when she used him. When she gave that pigtails... when he acted in front of him. His gentle touch always made her heart melt.

Tears escaping her eyes, flowing to her pale cheeks and finally to her chin. Why does she feel so sad?

"K-Kayano?!" He freaked out. Immediately pulling his hand away, he panicked. "D-Did i say something that upsets you? A-Ah, it's because i patted you isn't it? I'm really sorry! I won't-"

His words are cut by her sudden outburst.

"...rry... " she sobbed. "...sorry, i'm so sorry Nagisa!"

"Eh?" A confused look is present on the blunette's facial expression.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, i'm sorry for pushing you away... i'm sorry for being an asshole to you. I'm sorry for everything i did that hurts you.." she whimpered. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart-huwaaa!"

She bawled.

She never cried so much before. Not even when she lost her sight. Not when Aguri died. Not when Koro sensei died.

Hearing those words coming from her mouth, the blunette can only smile, gently taking the bento box from her hand, placing it on the table before he pulls her into a hug.

"Sshhh - " he hushed her , his right palm rubs her back gently. " it's okay. I'm not mad, kayano. It's really okay."

Because it really is okay.

He deserved it. He really does. He remembers the first time he visited Kayano after knowing that his best friend is blind, she was throwing tantrum. Throwing things. Frustrated, depressed. He doesn't want to see her in that state again.

Kayano closes her eyes as soon as she felt his warmth. Why is it always him who has been succeeded in making her cry? Why is it always him that made her ... feel at ease?

After 15 minutes and nagisa feels that Kayano had calm down a bit, he releases his hug and whipes her tears from her face gently with his thumb.

"I'm here for you." He told her. "Please don't cry?"

What is this. This really looks like a cheesy shoujo scene. Kayano slowly chuckles hearing those words from the blunette. It really is cheesy, but it somehow calms her.

 **"Thank you, Nagisa."**

Hearing her chuckling is something big for him. For months he has been trying to make her smile, but nothing ever works. And now, she's chuckling that easily?

Just like that? Unbelievable.

But he made no comments, instead; he only smile and placing the bento box on her hand again, adding chopsticks at the edge of the box.

"Here's your bento. Please eat more, Kayano." He told her . "You'll need it. "

She just nodded and eats the bento.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since visiting Kayano at the hospital, Karma seems to spend more time with Okuda. Well, she doesn't really mind about it , but it's getting troublesome when her classmates knew about it. Moreover that Karma has come to her university often.

It ticks her off for some reason.

The bespectacled girl normally wouldn't feel like this. She udually feels delighted to spend her time with her friends from middleschool. But when you see the same person every single day , picking her up you can't help yourself but feel irritated.

"..." Her eyes landed on the redette who is now surrounded with other college girls st the front gate. Her lips turns upside down, though this might be her chance to run away! Okuda gulped as she increase her pace, she is starting to move pass him before she actually heard his usual husky, calm voice.

"Where are you going, Okuda-san?"

Damn it! Okuda cursed under her breath.

"I-I'm going home, karma kun." Isn't it obvioud enough? She knew that his statement is his ticket to go out from the college girls. The redette slowly steps out from the girls that has been surrounding him. Putting his hands inside his pocket, he stood next to Okuda.

"Lets get going then." He says , without really look and care with Okuda's troubled and furrowed eyebrows . she is going to protest, but something tells her that proesting wouldn't make him to go away.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she starts to keep up with karma's walking pace. What is his problem? Why did he even want to spend his time with her? Sure she used to have a little crush on hin, and sometimes she can be the only one in class who 'defends' him while the others didnt seem to notice his effort and everything- but they are never been close. Not as close as him and Nakamura Rio. By the end of the year, they got closer because if their deep love with 'pranks'. That's when she noticed and accepted that he would never notice her feelings, or her, in general.

She gave up.

"Hey , Okuda - san," Karma finally opens a conversation. "Why did you avoid me?"

Okuda widened her eyes, looking at Karma.

"Eh?"

Karma looked at the ravenette expression for awhile. Troubled, annoyed, tired. And a little bit irritated and nervous. He said no words, waiting her to actually open her mouth. For the past 2 days he has been trying to call her. Has been trying to reach her with e-mails, sometimes in LINE as well.

But Karma is more annoyed knowing this fact.

"Why didn't you pick up my calls ?"

Okuda fidgets.

" ... " she didn't answer. most likely she did try to avoid him . After all, if she spends more time with him , she would eventually fall in love with him again. She would feel that weird feeling inside , that eventually made her to feel 'sick' to the stomach.

"Fine- whatever."

He really is getting more annoyed than before. Not only that Okuda has been ignoring him, he also made her uncomfortable. Okuda might be not the most confident person, but that's exactly the reason why he is feeling comfortable when he's talking to her. He found comfort with her. Her present is soothing, to say at least.

But as much as she avoid and ignored him, Karma cannot leave her alone. Okuda has changed. What the hell happened to her in the past 8 years?

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears a familiar voice echoing down the street.

"Awwh, if it isn't Karma and Okuda-san!" A familiar, energetic, playful tone can be heard. "You guys, it has been so long!"

The shorter girl blinked. Her blood boiled.

 **＊**

Nakamura Rio is not exactly what you said as in beautiful and attractive. She is rather 'normal'. But her dyed hair and teasing personality made her attractive.

"Oh, Nakamura-san." The redette smiled to his ex-prank partner. The blonde haired girl curled up her lips and crossed her arms together.

"Finally take a step, huh, Karma?" She elbowed the redette. " and I thought you are too coward to take the first step!"

The redette displays an annoyed look .

"What's that supposed to mean?" He commented. " 8 years ,and you haven't changed at all. " actually he knew what she's trying to tease him about. Nakamura Rio , the only person who realizes that Karma's feelings towards Okuda isn't just a crush, and most definitely not 'a summer fling'. A guy with so much pride like him normally wouldn't realize or acknowledge his feelings. To her surprise, Karma breaks the rule. He actually knows how he feels towards Okuda. But he has no courage to confess.

"Why would I change anyway?" She laughed. "Hey, you guys want some coffee? Not planning to crash on your date or anything, but we have so many to catch on!"

Okuda has never feel like this before. She knew that Nakamura is a good person at heart. Okuda thinks that she is awesome. Smart, beautiful, socialable , independent... she is everything that she wished she were. She is everything that she wanted to be.

"It's not a date. And we're not dating," Karma smirked. " oh? I didn't know that you missed us so much? And i thought you were in America?"

Nakamura laughed.

"Oh puh-lease, duh, summer vacation!" Nakamura spends most of her days in New York, her good grades is the reason why she passed the scholarship programme test and be able to study in New York. But to be quite honest, she isn't happy there.

Her loneliness has build up that she ended acting, for being not herself to gain friends. Being alone is worse than being dead.

"So what do you say?"

their conversation... Okuda couldn't keep up. She couldnlt get in. She couldn't say anything the minute Karma and Nakamura starts talking.

"Okuda-san? What about you?"

Okuda slowly opened her mouth to give her answer to Nakamura.

"U-Uhh.. i'm sorry, i have to go home early to take care of the chores! T-Talk to you guys later!" She immediately bowed and moves her feet for a faster pace, before she actually feel worse about herself.

Karma could only furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Nagisa sighed tiredly as he takes a look at his watch every five minutes. The clock shows him it's seven o'clock in the evening. And he still hasn't done with his shift yet. He began to think about Kayano who is waiting for him at the apartment. It's already passed dinner. And honestly he's worried about kayano. His friend probably starving right now, and he's still stuck at work.

His co-worker, Sakamoto Souta can only looked at his senpai with weird look. It's rare to see Nagisa so worked up and anxious like this.

"Senpai?" The younger boy asks. "Are you feeling fine? All i hear is you sighing - you never do that before."

Nagisa, however, looked flustered when his junior finds out that he has been sighing. Well that's embarrassing. Nagisa cleared his throat and faced his junior properly.

"Is it because of your girlfriend again?"

Nagisa could have swear that he nearly choked himself go death when he heard that statement from his junior.

"S-She's not my girlfriend! Kayano is a friend!" Souta chuckled, finding his senior hillarious and cute when he's blushing like that .

"Oh, so her name is 'kayano'!" He exclaimed and clasped his hands together . "So.. what happened with her?"

Nagisa sighed, knowing it would be hard to tell his junior that his and kayano 's relationship aren't like that at all!

"I haven't buy anything for her, and it has passed dinner time already !" in all honesty he wanted to cook something for her. But seeing him stuck at work, it seems that he can't make her dinner or buy her dinner in time.

Souta thinks for awhile, seeing Nagisa's worried face made him to instantly thinking that Nagisa might love her. Even though he's denying that fact.

"Well, in that case , " He grinned. "Senpai, i'll cover your shift!"

Nagisa looked at his co worker in disbelief.

"Eh?"

"I'll cover you senpai. Just go and feed your girlfriend already! It's okay, you can cover my shift next !"

"I c-cant do that! " He protested. Souta frowned. Seriously, his senior is just rock headed. and why is he refusing his good deeds?

"Yes you can, now go!"

Nagisa smiled softly and eventually nodded.

"Okay. Thanks sakamoto-kun!" He hurriedly goes to the staff room and hurriedly goes home. He decided that he would cook for kayano today, since it's not good for her to always eat take outs or instant food anyway. As he looked at the door of his apartment room, his smile got wider. It seems that he always got more excited or happier when he is home.

"I'm home!" He says, opening the door. "I'm sorry i'm late Ka-"

"Oh, Nagisa-kun! It has been awhile!"

Eh?

.

.

.

It takes time for him to process things as he heard a familiar noise.

"Nagisa, where have you been? Leaving your wife alone in your apartment ? How cruel."

Another sound, this one is heavier than the last one.

"HEY! I'm not his wife!"

A pissed off Kayano is present.

His azure eyes widened.

"N-Nakamura -san! Karma! " what the hell? " What are you guys doing in here?!"

The pair smirked. "To visit our beloved youbg couple of course～"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Oh brother.

 **＊**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note : Hello guys! Akari's here. Sorry this chapter is rather late, and kind of..shorter than the previous ones. For those who has been favoriting and reviewing this story, thank you very much! I read every review and it means a lot to me. So, today's chapter is going to introduce you guys with Sakura,aka nagisa's student, aka -yes that sakura. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual, please rate and review. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6 : It has started**

"Awwh, you guys are so cuteeee!" The blonde squeals, laughing. "So- have you two done anything yet? I mean you guys lives in the same roof and all."

Nagisa chocked from his own meal. Coughing with his red face. Seriously, whose idea is it to let her- well them, to visit Kayano and Nagisa anyway?! And yet he thought that he's going to have a peaceful evening!

"N-Nakamura-san!" The blunette raises his voice , trying to deny Nakamura's statement. Hearing Nagisa's panic, karma can only shrug and continue to eat.

Well, it's Nagisa. What do you expect.

"What? I'm just asking?" She made a face and laughed " and i thought that you're going out with Sakura, or kanzaki san!"

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sakura-chan ?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Kanzaki san?"

Now he's just confused.

Hearing that, Kayano bit her lips , forcing her meal down to her throat. To be quite honest, she didn't even taste her meal. Hearing nakamura's statement made her mood dropped. Kanzaki is one thing , but Sakura? She knew that Nagisa loved Sakura like a little sister. But she also know that Sakura has a thing with Nagisa. Now that Nagisa has broke up with his ex, probably she will make her move.

Thinking about that made her sick to the stomach.

It made her blood to boil, and her chest hurts.

"Oi, oi , Kayano-chan? " Karma's worried voice echoes, and because of that, Kayano chocked with her meal . She coughs, her right hand hits her chest. Oh boy. She can't believe that she just chocked over a karaage.

Nagisa who turns around to see his friend, almost panicked. But he quickly grabbed a glass of water and gives it to Kayano.

"Drink slowly." He says, his hand patted kayano's back gently. "There you go."

After Nagisa pulls back , Kayano sighs in relief.

"You guys- are you guys sure that you're not dating? " Nakamura opens her mouth again.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" They said both in unison. Even though kayano regretted that statement, she says nothing. She has to keep acting like she isn't interested with him and be a good friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sleeping, maybe the hardest activity that Kayano had to face ever since she got blind. No , not because she cant sleep in a new place like that. Nor because of the small room. But because the fact that she had to endure hours and hours of sleeping alone.

Silence itself is not ,kayano's best friend. Silence, and being alone made her to think about stuffs that she doesn't want to think. She would think about her destroyed career, she would think about Aguri , and she would think about her mistakes in the past.

In the end, she could do nothing but cry.

Nagisa noticed those sobs this time. He just finished taking a bath, and planning to go to the couch to sleep. But it seems that this time she cried a little harder than before.

Nagisa immediately knocked on the door.

"Kayano?"

He'd ask. But no answer. He knocked it again , this time louder. But still no answer, and he can still hear her sob from inside the room.

He gently opens the door, and found Kayano curled up like a ball; sobbing. He eventually climbs to the right side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her gently.

he didn't say anything, but he keeps hugging her tighter. She really needed the hug. She really need s someone to calm her down , to show her that she's not alone.

He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck,sometimes he smells her sweet scent. Must be the shampoo that she had use. He has no shame to display his affection to her.

Eventually, she stopped crying. And she fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing that she had realized when she woke up is the scent of 'vanilla' . Kayano maybe blind, but she can still smell. For her ,nagisa smells like vanilla, and sometimes like babies . His warmth is familiar. Because this is not the first time that she had received such an embrace. Realizing that it might be nagisa who hugs her, her face turns scarlet, and it burns.

She could hear his soft breathing. She can feel his warmth. The more she tries to push him away, he hugs her even tighter.

"Nagisa... wake up.." she tries to wake him up by pushing him away. Seriously he is really- she sighed.

"Nagisa wake up!"

She finally increases her voice, which ［luckily ］wake him up.

"Mmnh?" Nagisa opens his eyes, rubbing them before he yawned. He looks like he doesn't really bothered with them sleeping like that.

"Oh, kayano, woke up already?"

How can he be so CALM?!

Kayano take a deep, shaky breath. She slowly pushes him away, and stands up. Her face is still red, but who wouldnt when your crush hugs you like that?

She touches the night table, and then the wall before slowly she goes for the door, opening it. Luckily she find the handle quick and goes out.

Before she actually dies in embarrassment.

Looking at his roommate, Nagisa can only smile in return. Who would ever thought that she looks so cute while blushing like that?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As lame as it is, Okuda Manami regretted to the fact that she has been avoiding Karma and Nakamura ever since that day. It has been almost a week that she doesn't really return their calls. Especially karma's.

Eventually, karma has stopped coming to her university.

And okuda had thought that Karma has more fun with Nakamura than with her. Though she knows part of it is her fault because she is ignoring him but she couldnt help but feel ...jealous.

Wait...jealous?

She thought that she is over that phase! she has given up on Karma years ago, why woukd she feel like this again?

Okuda takes a deep sigh, eyes still landed on her assignments . No, no. She can't think about that now! She has to finish these assignments!

The spectacled girl shakes her head for several times, before her cellphone rang. She immediately takes the call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, okuda-san, it has been awhile . Do you have time - how about we have some coffee? "

She bites her lips, her tone dropped.

"Sure. Letls have some coffee... kanzaki-san."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She has heard that her favorite tutor had broken up with his girlfriend recently. Sakura thought that she finally has the chance to be his girlfriend. Since the other 'participant' has no chance to be with him because she is fortunately, blind.

"I heard that you broke up recently, nagisa?" The cat like girl asks, playing with her pencil when nagisa was tutoring her earlier today.

"Hmm? " he blinks. "How did you know about that? "

Nobody knew about his relationship with his ex girlfriend, except for a few people that he is close to. Not even karma knows about it.

"Fufufu, i have my resources nagisa! " she smirked. "And i heard that your friend, yukimura san is blind too right?"

He gulped

"...yes."

"Does that mean i have a chance nagisa?" She asks again, twirling her hair. "You know, i have been confessing so many times but you are always in a daze. So i'm going to tell you this, i will make you to fall in love with me."

What? Nagisa is dumbfounded. To think that Sakura, his student, his 'little sister' has feelings for him and now asking him to go out wih her.

Just...WHAT?!

"Now that you're free and all, lets go on a date!" She cheered.

No, no. This isn't right... sakura is only a junior high school student, how - this isn't right! He felt that his chest thightens. Not only this isnt right, there's something else that has been holding him up.

He sighed.

"Finish your math homework first sakura chan, " he smiles. "After that we can have that 'date'." She really is adorable, though one ice cream date won't hurt. Besides, she is like his little sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hello readers! Akari here. After almost 2 months for not updating pitch black, i finally came back! before anything, i wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!**

 **I am very sorry for not updating! I had a writer block for almost 2 months. And i havent write anything since. OTL. Hopefully i can update weekly.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, happy reading!**

Okuda regretted the fact that she agreed into talking with kanzaki right now. Its just a simple coffee she knew. But her conversation with kanzaki is not 'okay'. Not to mention that kanzaki invited Nakamura to be there as well.

Nakamura's arrival in Tokyo has been a hot 'gossip' between the class E students. Ever since she arrived she has been spending time with different people from class E. And now she chose to spend her time with kanzaki and okuda.

"What is up with you guys?" The blond looked to her former classmates with furrowed eyebrows. "C'mon! We are here to have the girls' talk! Not a staring contest!"

Oh shut up, dont speak as if you know what has been going on between her , kanzaki, and kayano.

It has been awkward since then anyway.

Okuda cleared her throat.

"What do you want to talk about , kanzaki san?"

Kanzaki pressed her lips together.

"Have you visited Kayano san lately?"

Okuda nodded. "Yes... i guess." Whats up with her? Why are they talking about kayano right now? Nakamura furrowed her eyebrows. There's absolutely something going on between these three.

"Really? That's great." Kanzaki remarked. "Dont you think kayano san is getting more annoying and fake lately?"

As much as sakura tries, she knew that she cant instantly make nagisa to fall in love with her. Not like this. Not when she knew that nagisa's mind is not here right now.

"Here , one macha ice cream for you." Nagisa gave sakura her ice cream, just like he promised earlier today.

"Oh thank you nagisa!" Sakura happily takes the ice cream from ngisa's hand and starts licking the ice cream happily.

"Youre welcome." Nagisa nodded and replies with a smile. his mind travels to her words earlier. Sakura has feelings for him? How is that possible? Their age gap is pretty much 'far', but ignoring that aspect, he couldn't love sakura as more than a little sister.

Love, huh...

Nagisa tries to imagine the feeling of love. What is love anyway? Love brings joy and warmth to others. As he tries to imagine the feeling, an image of kayano flies to his mind.

Wait a second. Why kayano?!

His cheeks flushed in deep red, his tongue still licking the ice cream that he just bought several minutes earlier.

Sakura landed her gaze on his azure orbs.

"Nagisa!" She called. "My feelings for you are real, you know?"

Sakura slides down her small palm against nagisa's right palm, squeezing his hand gently. A blush can be seen on her face

"I wont give you to anyone. Not even to kayano-san... "

Nagisa listened to her words.

"I understand." He heaves a sigh. "I wont look at you as a little girl anymore."

"Seriously?!" Sakura looks delighted. Of course she is. "And this is why you captured my heart, i will work hard!"

Giving her hope is not a sin right?

＊

A sigh escaped okano hinata's lips as she looks straight into the television's screen. The news wont rest telling the world how flawed mase haruna is right now.

It irritates her, of course. Mase haruna AKA yukimura akari, in another words , kayano kaede is one of her closest friends! Even when now she realized how she needs to adapt dealing with kayano's true behavior. Since kayano kaede is just a persona that she created. 8 years has passed, and okano still needs to adapt.

The sound of the door snapped her out from her deep thought. Maehara and Okano has been living together for almost 2 years now. They are aware all the concequences. And they are ready to take full responsibility for their actions.

"Hinata, i'm home!" A cheerful tone is present inside their apartment room. But only greeted with okano's usual robot greetings.

"welcome home."

The blond sighed. He knew that he will be greeted with his girlfriend's monotone greeting. He slumed himself to the couch, looking at okano whose eyes still fixed on the television.

"Why don't you go and visit kayano-san? " like right now? To him she really needs to go out and speak to kayano . At least speaking to kayano can make okano better

In a sense.

"Ha?" She turns to him, finally. "No,no,no! I have visited her two times last month. And she didnt have any meaningful progression! Still no smile. She's still suffering. Still blind."

Maehara rolled his eyes. "You talk as if being equal as being dead." He replies. "If ypure so worried about her then go and visit her."

Okano stays silent.

"Do you think she still wants to see me after what i done to her last month? I speak pretty hurtful words to her. "

Maehara tilted his head.

"You wont know if you dont try." Maehara tries to encourage her. "Besides! Both of you are friends, no- close friends. Kayano san is not the type who would hate you because of that silly thing. I have faith that she will forgive you."

He patted her head.

"C'mon, the hinata i know wouldnt give up this easily-"

A loud, rough punch arrived on Maehara's sttomach.

"Shut up. Of course i wont give up!"

Maehara cringes. "T-That's my girl..."

Okano smiled shyly, looking to the other way.

＊

"Sugaya kun!" Fuwa Yuzuki is in her outrage, frowning at her friend who falls asleep in the middle of their conversation. Like always, Fuwa hangs out with Sugaya where they always talked about bunch of stuffs, including their dreams and goals.

"Are you even listening?" A frown can be found on her features. "Geez! Listen to me when i'm talking!"

Meanwhile sugaya sousuke is yawning, trying to keep his eyes open. He is now living a double live. At noon, he is an art student together with his fellow friend, Fuwa . but at night, he needs to work all night as a shonen mangaka.

"What, sorry... i fell asleep."

Fuwa sighed

"I was justsaying. Are you going to Bitch sensei and Karasuma sensei's wedding?"

Sugaya leaned on his own palm, fixing his droopy eyes on Fuwa's bright, purple energetic eyes. He always wonders just how the hell this 'detective' is always so shiny and lively in his eyes?

"I dont know. " he confessed. "My work is done for this month , but i guess i wont be going.. since it's a couple thing."

"What?! You cant be serious! It's karasuma sensei and bitch sensei's wedding! " fuwa paused and studies his features for awhile. "Well then since you said its a 'couple' thing, do you want to go to the wedding with me?"

Sugaya's eyes widened. Did he hear it right? Him- just got asked by a shonen manga otaku to go with her to a wedding party.

"I dont have to cosplay with you right?" The last party that he had gone as Fuwa's partner had make him to be a cosplayer for a night.

Sure he wrote mangas, but cosplaying is another thing.

Fuwa's laughter exploded

"Dont be silly! Its a wedding party!" She laughed. "Wear your best tuxedo, okay?"

He yawned . "Okay. "

＊


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: fyuh, another week has passed by, another chapter is released! Well this chapter is a bit angsty, but i dare to say it is a bit sweet as well. Happy reading!**

Because seeing the world by herself will make her to feel so much better. Kayano asks to herself for several times.

 **Should she get an eye donor ?**

 **Should she prepare everything to make a comeback?**

Her manager has been noisy about these things. She knew that her manager means well, but only painful words that came out from her mouth.

How is she supposed to feel better after hearing all of that?

Kayano touches her eyes, feeling her eyelids. Her eyes are still there, she can still feel her pupils.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips,when she heard nagisa's voice.

"I'm home!" He sounded cheerful. She wonders if something good had happened today? "I brought meat today. I hope you liked a beef bowl."

Kayano forced a smile.

"Thank you, nagisa."

She accepted the bowl that nagisa had placed on her left hand. While he gave her the spoon on her right hand.

"Today Sakura chan had told me something interesting." He began, eating his meat. "She said that she is serious in pursuing me. "

Eh?

"That's insane... right? Well, i did give her the permission to pursue me. I hope i didn't end in hurting her..."

A gulp.

What is this? Why does her chest hurt so much?

"..oh. i hope that as well.."

She kept on eating, doesnt really answer nagisa's remarks. Nagisa didnt mind that though, he doesnt think much about Kayano's response.

15 minutes has passed. And none of them are breaking the silence.

Nagisa's azure eyes travels around the room, then they landed on Kayano's lips.

"Oh.. you got uhm-"

Nagisa acted quickly. He is considered a straight forward person, even as a boy who is awkward. The blunette touches the corner of kayano's lips.

Her cheeks burns.

"A little rice here.." he picks up the rice and eats it. "You're pretty messy." He chuckles.

"T-Thank you..."

She could have swore that she will have a heart attack if nagisa continue to act like this.

＊

Kurahashi sighed as she takes a sip on her alcohol. This is her third time this week to visit the bar that isogai had work.

At least visiting the bar wont made her to feel that lonely or depressed. As they only count weeks left before bitch sensei's wedding.

"Haaaah. I don't get you. If you're that depressed , why do even want to go to their wedding?" Maehara, who is sitting on Kurahashi's left side complained. He is lucky that his girlfriend is not here right now.

Because God's knows what will okano do to Maehara .

Kurahashi shot him a glare.

"Look, i know that youre in good terms with bitch sensei, but you forcing yourself to go the wedding of the man that you like is torture!"

"Don't be stupid." Maehara warned Kurahashi again. Hearing Maehara's statement silently. He is right though. Why did bitch sensei invite her anyway? She will be lying if she says that she didnt know about Kurahashi's feelings towards karasuma sensei...

All her actions are pretty obvious.

Looking at the blond, and the strawberry blonde girl, isogai can only sigh. The bartender approaches both of them with a glass on his hand, giving it to Kurahashi.

"This is your last drink, kurahashi san. Go home." He knew that his friend is upset, but honestly he can't let her got wasted here.

"You too," he eyed Maehara with his furrowed eyebrows. "Go home already. What is it with you guys getting depressed and then came to me?"

Kurahashi shrugged and drinks her pink colored drink .

"Because isogai kun is our knight in shining armoooor!" Kurahashi says with her signature laughter.

"What she said." Maehara grins to his childhood friend, before leaning to isogai, whispering. "Is it me or kurahashi san is planning to get wasted here?"

"It's just you." Isogai remarked. "I'll take her home.."

Maehara made a face to him, a teasing smile can be found on his face.

"Then, i'll take my leave!"

"Huuuh? Where is he going?" Kurahashi watched as maehara goes to the exit, wearing his jacket. The girl exchange her look with isogai.

" kurahashi - san." Isogai takes the glass from kurahashi's hand, gently placing it on The table. Kurahashi looked at isogai with her confused look. Why is he stopping her from drinking? Drinking is her only way to forgot her feelings , her sadness, her disappointment. The thing that can keep her going everyday.

Only alcohol.

"Why are you stopping me.."

Isogai feels sad seeing his friend, his former classmate to be this fragile. What had happened to the cheerful , kind, kurahashi?

"You need to stop. Drinking that much alcohol wont make karasuma sensei love you."

Kurahashi's green eyes began to water.

"Just what do you know- i'm not dumb. I know that my feelings would never reach karasuma sensei... but you don't have to tell the world that-!" She felt offended. Hurt by his remarks. "I'm not that naive dumb girl - who would always smile, that weak girl who does nothing but yells 'karasuma sensei' when she's in danger-!"

To her, isogai is being a jerk right now.

To her, the world has always been unfair.

"Kurahashi san..." he mumbled, patting her wavy hair -which is now long-, he felt bad for her.

"Let's-"

His words were cut off by her words.

"Please go with me to their wedding. For the last time , i want to see karasuma sensei..." she grabbed his sleeve. "Please.."

Isogai is surprised to hear the sudden invitation.

"Okay , i don't mind. Just promise me that you won't drink alcohol again."

Kurahashi gulped. That's the thing that she can't promise.

"If you can come clean for the next two weeks, i'll go with you as your date."

Kurahashi forced herself to say 'okay' to Isogai. Because she knew that she wont able to do it. Because she knew that without alcohol, she wouldn't survive this world.

Just how in the world will she survive for the next 2 weeks?

"Now that is settled, let's go home." Isogai grabbed kurahashi's hand, pulling her to make her to stand up. "Cheer up, kurahashi san. I'll be here to help you. You will find another new love. You will learn to move on from karasuma sensei. "

Kurahashi began to doubt Isogai's words. Just how he could make her forgot about karasuma sensei without alcohol? Just how many of her friends told her to give up already?

What made Isogai any different?

Remembering how the 3E students tried to play cupid on karasuma sensei and bitch sensei numerous of times already in their third year, made her sick to the stomach. She cried so much tears in that year. And Yada Touka , her friend; would be there to comfort her.

The annoying part is that she can't hate both of them.

Because both of them are precious to her. Too precious, too important. That is why Kurahashi couldn't hate bitch sensei who is loved by karasuma sensei despite of her childish remarks, or karasuma sensei who keeps pushing her away.


End file.
